Naruto: Prince of Uzu
by Lukashi
Summary: Naruto protects Hinata form being hit by Neji's palm strike in the Chunin exams and is healed by two strange people. What is their interest in our Blonde Jinchuriki? Naru/Hina/other female to be voted


**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto **

"NEJI NO!" Gai yelled, seeing Neji's chakra filled palm heading towards Hinata's heart.

Everybody froze when a shower of blood erupted from where Neji's palm hit but it wasn't on Hinata. Naruto coughed up blood, feeling the chakra pathway to his heart get severed from the strike.

"NARUTO!" everybody screamed,watching the blonde Genin sway on his feet before slamming his fist into Neji's face, breaking his nose upon impact and launched him away, slamming him into the wall, causing a crater when he hit.

Kakashi blurred next to his student, holding him upright as blood flowed down his chin.

"MEDICS!" he yelled, watching a group of Medical nin rush over to Naruto, laying him on the ground before their hands glowed with healing chakra.

Out at the gates of Konoha, two people froze, feeling Naruto's chakra levels diminish quickly.

"No..." they whispered, sprinting to the Preliminary halls.

The medics tried to heal Naruto's heart but they couldn't connect the pathway back to his heart, even with Kyuubi's assistance.

"Kakashi- San... we can't fix his heart..." one of the Medics said with regret, Kakashi dropping to his knees.

"Sensei..." Naruto whispered, placing his hand weakly on Kakashi's lap.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi whispered in response, tears springing to both his eyes.

"Who... are my parents...?"

Kakashi smiled gently under his mask, pulling it down to show his smile while whispering "The 4th Hokage was your father and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki..."

Naruto smiled weakly, looking Kakashi in his eyes.

"Thank you sensei... for everything..." he murmured then his eyes went dead.

"NARUTO!" Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Sakura screamed, seeing his body go limp in Kakashi's arms.

At that moment two people burst into the hall, their eyes going wide when they saw Naruto on the ground, soaked in blood.

**inside the seal**

**"Come on Kid! Don't die now! Not after we've finally become friends!" **Kyuubi yelled, focusing all of his chakra to Naruto's heart, straining to heal it as he took control of Naruto's voicebox.

**out the seal**

"I can't keep this up for long Medic nin. Heal the kid now!" Kyuubi said, the medic nin knowing for a long time about the Kyuubi caring for Naruto like a father.

The medics tried their hardest to connect the pathways and the heart together, managing to keep them touching but unable to connect them. One of the two people that burst in dropped next to Naruto, his blonde hair covering his eyes as he bonded both the pathway and the heart together, the second person holding up Naruto's body gently with her long red hair.

"How is he?" the woman asked, her voice soft.

"He's fine, he just needs chakra transfusions." the male replied, a rough edge to his voice.

The man and woman carried him to the hospital, gobsmacked looks on everybody's faces.

"There's no way..." Hiruzen whispered, rubbing his eyes.

**hospital**

"Get him into bed 15 and we'll look for a compatible chakra donor, his is rather unique you see." the head doctor said to the two people who brought Naruto in.

"Alright, we'll take him now, our chakra is compatible with him however so we can begin right away." the man spoke, surprising the doctor who put down his clipboard.

"Alright then, let's begin."

Naruto was put into bed 15 on the ground floor and the doctor inserted a Canular into Naruto's arm, hooking him up to the male and female who both had their own Canular's put in.

"Due to the level of chakra Naruto possesses I suggest that you both give him as much as you can but remember, if you start to feel badly drained I want you to carefully cut the link, I don't want anybody dying today okay?" the doctor grinned, the two adults returning the smile before looking at Naruto happily, slowly pouring chakra into him.

"I wonder how he'll react when he wakes..." the female mumbled, stroking Naruto's face gently.

The man smiled. "He'll be shocked... but I think we can handle him."

**cliffhanger bitches ;) i'm sorry this one is so short but I didn't want the intro to be a long-ass one, every chapter from this point onwards will be big though.**

**Bonus points for anyone who can guess the two characters :')**


End file.
